Give It To Me
by bluecrystal101
Summary: The awesome ‘Demon 3’ also known as Kagome, Inuyasha, Koga, has hit number 1 in charts around the world. On the road touring, two guys, one girl, what could happen. Right? Rated M just in case. InuKag, MiroSan


**Give It To Me**

Summery: The awesome 'Demon 3' also known as Kagome, Inuyasha, Koga, has hit number 1 in charts around the world. On the road touring, two guys, one girl, what could happen. Right? Sorry summary sucks. Lot better than it sounds. Inu/Kag & Miro/San

* * *

Chapter 1: Give It To Me

* * *

"Dude! Get off that fuckin' bitch, and get in here!"

_(Kagome:) _

_I'm the type of girl that'll look you dead in the eye (eye)  
I'm real as it comes if you don't know why I'm fly-y-y-y-y  
Seen ya try to switch it up, but girl you ain't that dope  
I'm a wonder woman, let me go get my robe  
I'm a supermodel and mummy, see mummy  
Amnesty international bank out to montauk on lock  
Love my ass and my abs in the video call "Promiscuous"  
My style is ridiculous-s-s-s-s-s_

_(Chorus: Kagome:) _

_If you see us in the club, we'll be acting real nice  
If you see us on the floor, you'll be watching all night  
We ain't here to hurt nobody  
So give it to me, give it to me, give it to me  
Wanna see you work your body  
So give it to me, give it to me, give it to me_

_(Inuyasha:) _

_When inu's in the party everybody put up their hands  
I get a half a mill for my beats... you get a couple grand-d-d-d-d  
Never gonna see the day that I ain't got the upper hand  
I'm respected from californ-i-a way down to japan  
I'mma real producer and you just the piano man  
Your songs don't top the charts, I heard em, I'm not a fan-a-an  
Niggas talkin' greasy, I'm the one that gave them their chance  
Somebody need to tell 'em that they can't do it like I can_

_(Chorus: Kagome:) _

_If you see us in the club, we'll be acting real nice  
If you see us on the floor, you'll be watching all night  
We ain't here to hurt nobody  
So give it to me, give it to me, give it to me  
Wanna see you work your body  
So give it to me, give it to me, give it to me_

_(Koga:) _

_Could you speak up and stop mum-mumbling  
I don't think you came in clear  
With me sitting on the top, it's hard to hear you from way up here  
Now I saw you tryna to act cute on tv just let me clear the air  
We missed you on the charts last week  
Damn that's right, you wasn't there  
Now, if "S-sexy" never left, then why's everybody on my shi-i-it?  
Don't hate on me just because you didn't come up with it  
So if you see us in the club, go on and walk the other way  
'Cuz our run will never be over, not at least until we say_

_(Chorus: Kagome:) _

_If you see us in the club, we'll be acting real nice  
If you see us on the floor, you'll be watching all night  
We ain't here to hurt nobody  
So give it to me, give it to me, give it to me  
Wanna see you work your body  
So give it to me, give it to me, give it to me_

_(Chorus: Kagome:) _

_If you see us in the club, we'll be acting real nice  
If you see us on the floor, you'll be watching all night  
We ain't here to hurt nobody  
So give it to me, give it to me, give it to me  
Wanna see you work your body  
So give it to me, give it to me, give it to me_

_(Chorus: Kagome:) _

_If you see us in the club, we'll be acting real nice  
If you see us on the floor, you'll be watching all night  
We ain't here to hurt nobody  
So give it to me, give it to me, give it to me  
Wanna see you work your body  
So give it to me, give it to me, give it to me_

"And CUT! That's a hit!" Miroku shouted through the speakers.

"WWWOOOO! And give it to me, give it to me, give it to me," Kagome started singin' all over again.

"Of course baby," Koga said sexually, wrapping his arms around her waist. His muscular hands tightin' around her tiny stomach.

Kagome started to laugh histerically, "Yeah, but I won't give it to you, give it to you, but maybe Inuyasha." She said promiscuously.

The three guys gave her strange glares, some pervertive and others not so.

" I was just jokin', you guys should know how much I hate him, so chill," Kagome left with that, grabbing her school books on the way out.

* * *

**Author's note:** Hey its S & A, third story updated! We just had this idea pop in our minds, its short cause we felt it was a good endin' for da chapter. Aka- to lazy. I'm (S) not sure if we should continue with this story, so R&R (read and review) if you think its good and I'll keep on writing. S&A 


End file.
